


Say, Nagare-chan, won't you expose it all for me?

by Miizurichan



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, shameless fluff, yukari thinks a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukari wants to know everything about his dear king, but sometimes it's the small things that makes him smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say, Nagare-chan, won't you expose it all for me?

**Author's Note:**

> eeh idk I developed a little theory and suddenly got a thirst for hikari.   
> something weird happened to the format but please bear with it.   
> Enjoy!

Yukari had long since gotten used to the way his king was restrained. It didn't shock him or make him frown anymore. 

After the first time he saw why it was like that, he stopped being surprised by it, although his king never confirmed his thoughts. 

He figured it had a charm, in some wicked sense. 

The way that power of his king would feel like an explosion, yet still sent shivers down his spine was magnificent. 

There were – naturally – many things he wished to know when it came to his king, but the appeal he found in the mysterious part of him was too strong. 

It kept him on edge constantly. Each time something happened he'd be on the edge of his seat, wondering, hoping to know more about his king. 

Little by little, his theories built up, even after he somehow had enough luck to be able to become his king's lover. 

Every moment they shared in private gave him small clues. Small hints to understanding the complexity that was his king. 

From the way his king, his darling Hisui liked to be woken up by small kisses, to how he liked routine. It all brought great joy to Yukari to find out these things. 

The greatest thing by far though, was finding out his king, his precious lover, had heterochromia. 

It had been one of those days. One of those days where his king slept a full night without complaining, or ordering him to let him stay away until he dropped. 

Yukari had turned off his alarm as soon as he heard it, in hopes of his king not waking up too fast. Then, he had turned over in the bed to find Hisui with his face - that gorgeous pale face of his - void of his hair. Both his eyes were clearly visible to Yukari. 

While he could have watched those long, dark lashes that belonged to his king for a long time, he definitely wanted his king to wake up. 

Yukari could never get over how cute his king was within the first seconds of waking up. Truly a blessing to the wicked world. 

With a small chuckle, he had reached over to cup his king's cheek gently. Despite being so pale, his skin was soft. Yukari took great pride in that fact. 

The sudden touch to his person seemed to have startled his king out of his sleep. His face fell into a frown before a soft sigh left his lips and both of his eyes opened slowly. 

Despite the dim lights in the room, his eyes fluttered a bit before opening completely. 

"What... are you staring at me for, Yukari?" Although his voice was heavy with sleep, it was clear enough to make Yukari stop staring. 

"Fret not my dear Nagare-chan. I was simply... astonished." With a small smile on his face, Yukari leans close to his king to peck a small kiss to his lips. 

His king looks confused, but Yukari pays it no mind. "Say, Nagare-chan, do you look yourself in the mirror often?" 

Yukari almost wants to laugh at the increasing amount of confusion on his king's face, but he keeps the smile in place. 

"Excuse me?" 

'Ah, now he's starting to wake up properly.' Yukari chuckles lowly and hums as he leans down to press a soft kiss to his king's lips once more. 

"I just found a gorgeous treasure in the morning." Smiling wider, Yukari sits back in the bed and watches his dumfounded king with a face shining of amusement before getting up. 

'How adorable, this king, this lover of mine. Certainly a blessing for this wicked world.' 

"Say, Nagare-chan. Are you ready?" Yukari smiles widely as he walks around to the other side of the bed to Hisui's side. 

"Affirmative." Although he's still confused about the entire situation, he stretches an arm up to curl around Yukari's neck as he's lifted out of the warm bed. 

As Yukari walks toward the bathroom connected to his king's bedroom, he cannot help but look at him. "You know, Nagare-chan, I love your eyes."


End file.
